There are numerous theft deterrent systems that are generally known in the art. One commonly used theft deterrent system is an alarm type system that, when set off, is designed to attract attention to the vehicle. Another common theft deterrent system is a device that locks a steering wheel in place. This system is generally not part of the motor vehicle and requires a user to install and lock the system to the steering wheel each time the device is used.
While such theft deterrent systems are generally viewed as being more effective than not using such a system, they often require equipment that is not part of the motor vehicle. In addition, such systems do not operate to disable the vehicle, i.e., they do not independently render an essential electrical or mechanical system of a motor vehicle inoperable.